


Punctual

by TheRussianKat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, alexander lightwood is a koala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRussianKat/pseuds/TheRussianKat
Summary: Magnus has always prided himself on his time keeping...then he met Alec Lightwood





	Punctual

During his long life Magnus had always prided himself on his punctuality. He was never late, at least never late without good reason. Then he met Alexander Lightwood; and everything fell to pot.

The first time was entirely Alec’s fault. The Shadow Hunter had been staying the night more and more frequently and it was making mornings a real struggle for the Warlock. When conscious, Alec was one of the tidiest most put together people on the planet; but it seemed the moment he fell asleep he became, what could only be described as a monster. It was like all his limbs got a life of their own, sprawling and flailing throughout the night. Then the moment any of the limbs found Magnus the Shadow Hunter would become a giant Koala.

Not that Magnus was complaining. He loved his sleepy cuddly boyfriend. Especially when said boyfriend would blush furiously at waking up completely wrapped around the Warlock. But it did make mornings like this take longer than strictly necessary.

It was barely dawn when Magnus woke up, but the soft light creeping through the curtains was enough to wake the Warlock. He moved to brush his hair from his eyes only to find his arm pinned beneath something heavy. During the night Alec had wormed his way towards Magnus and was now using the majority of the Warlocks body as a pillow.

Carefully he began to detangle himself, aware he had a meeting with a client at sunrise. His sleeping partner had other ideas though. Every time he successfully dislodged a limb Alec would cling tighter with the remaining limbs. To make matters worse; every escape attempt resulted in the saddest sleepy grumpy noise from the Shadow Hunter.

After fifteen minutes of careful maneuvering Magnus was free. Taking a quick glance at Alec who had now spread over the entirety of the bed, Magnus made his way into the en-suite.

Finishing in the shower Magnus paused before stepping out. He had heard _something_. _Something -_ that was probably a sleepy Shadow Hunter just waiting to distract him. Not letting himself get distracted, he wrapped a towel around his waist and turned to leave the bathroom.

The door was blocked; by a very sleepy, very naked, Alexander Lightwood.

_Fuck._

“Good morning darling,” he smiled giving the Shadow Hunter a peck on the cheek before scurrying past him into the bedroom and towards the walk-in wardrobe. He could hear Alec shuffling behind him, clearly still half asleep.

“Why are you ‘wake?” Alec mumbled as he approached the Warlock.

Dodging the taller man’s arms Magnus began pulling shirts from the hangers, hoping his will power was stronger than Alec’s need for morning cuddles. “I have an early meeting,” he began, already feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise up as his boyfriend got closer “Shouldn’t take too long I hope,” he tried to dance away from the arms now circling his waist “We could go for lunch if you like?”

He was losing this battle. Alec had made too much ground too quickly and now had Magnus wrapped in his arms and was slowly pressing kisses up his neck.

_He would not give in…again._

Firmly, he removed Alec’s hands from his waist and spun around so they were face to face.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Magnus always found Alec gorgeous but sleepy Alec with tousled hair and soft features was something else entirely…and he was still naked. “We could try that new burger place you told me about?” he suggested, swallowing heavily at Alec’s small smirk.

“Or,” Alec took a small step forward, suddenly looking a lot less sleep ridden “We could skip lunch,” another step closer “and stay in bed,” Magnus was now cornered “all day?”

In a last ditch effort to not completely give in to his boyfriend, Magnus placed his hand against Alec’s bare chest “As much I would love that,” _he really would love that_ “I unfortunately have a client to meet.” He began to step away, taking Alec’s silence as defeat.

Victory slowly washed over him as he approached the bedroom. He hadn’t given in. _He was the High Warlock of Brook- SHIT_!

He was naked.

Spinning on his heel, he glared at Alec. The Shadow Hunter was looking very smug, Magnus’s bath towel hanging from his hand.

“Well, if you want to play dirty….”

Magnus missed his meeting…but he didn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking this could be the start of a '5 times when..' but let me know what you think :-)


End file.
